Peeping Toms
by Gelasia
Summary: Ever notice the obsessive way in which Zedd and Rita spy on the Rangers and their daily lives? Zedd's spying takes a perverted turn - until his secret induldgence is discovered by Rita who decides to take action.


Alright folks... here's a one shot. I was watching Season 2 of MMPR and this idea just... hit me in a flash and i simply had to write it. It's unedited so I apologize for grammatical errors. I needed to take a break from my other Power Rangers fic "Choices we make" (which by the way, chapter 8 was sent to my beta yesterday, it should be done soon.) 

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

It was just another day in the home of Lord Zedd and his bride Rita Repulsa. The malicious mistress of mischief was still asleep, as by Earth time it was only 6:30 in the morning – hey even those fighting for control of the universe need beauty sleep. And, Zedd thought wryly to himself, Rita would need a hell of a lot more than sleep to be beautiful. Maybe if she bought some hair dye, or a new outfit, or maybe if her voice weren't so scratchy… The Lord of destruction shuddered at the thought of his wife's vocal chords which made sharp nails on a chalk board look like a harmonious pleasant sound. Now, Zedd would admit - if only to himself - that the woman currently snoring in bed did come up with some deliciously devious plans, but a candidate for Miss Universe she wasn't. All of this led to the reason that Zedd himself was not asleep, with snores rivaling those of his bride. 

It had all started that day that the little pink ranger had had a gymnastics competition. He had sent down the bumbling oaf of a baboon Goldar to kidnap both Kimberly and the yellow ranger's best friend Shawna. It was a perfectly good plan to pit the other rangers against Aisha, but sadly the stupid brats forgave her. Too make matters worse, Goldar had come back up, leaving only putties to defend the two girls – both who were rescued by that annoying pain in the ass white ranger.. 

"It's so hard to find good minions these days." Zedd grumbled to himself, scowling at the thought. But he digressed, and his thoughts turned back to his memory. Of course the stupid power rats destroyed another one of his monsters – a lovely little creature made from a saw – and Kimberly and Shawna tied in the gymnastics competition. How sweet... it was enough to make Zedd want to puke. Zedd had been watching all of this in frustration, wishing the rangers would simply drop off and die. However, as he was grumbling to himself in annoyance, a migraine starting to come on (he really should invest in some of that Tylenol stuff on Earth) and he hadn't noticed he had kept his view locked on Kimberly and when he next looked towards the earth he was shocked to find the pink ranger had gone into a locker room and was in the process of peeling off her leotard, fully intent on taking a shower – ignorant of the spy. 

Zedd had dropped the lock on the Pink Ranger out of shock alone, but the tan smooth skin of the girl's back had remained in his mind. Zedd had smiled to himself, realizing that it also made him forget about his headache, his annoying minions, and his rather abusive wife. The evil overlord's grin grew wider as he considered the possibilities… it was perfect stress relief. And thus, he had started waking up at 6:30 for that was when the cute little pink ranger woke up and took a shower – she had to considering all those strange gadgets and products she used on her face and hair. That and the thirty minutes it took her to simply choose an outfit. His eyes went to the orb of the Earth and his smile turned lecherous.

* * *

Rita scowled at her husband from the doorway. She had been suspicious when he started waking up so early – usually he slept like the dead. From the grin, and the fact that whatever he saw usually was projected onto a screen next to him so the rest of the monsters could look on, she knew exactly what he was looking at and the thought irked her to no end. Really did he have no shame? As much as she hated the power rangers even they deserved _some_ privacy! That and she was always looking for a reason to be annoyed with her husband, and there were always hundreds to choose from. A small smirk formed on the witch's lips as a scroll appeared in her hands. This should teach her peeping Tom of a hubby.

* * *

Tommy stared at his locker blankly. Or rather, he was staring at the strange rolled up scroll tied to the lock by means of a pretty black satin ribbon. He frowned at it, wondering if Adam was up to something. Normally he would assume that it was Kim being a cute romantic, but she would never use black, she would use pink. He idly wondered at the plethora of different shades of pink that made up her clothing and made a face at her obsession at the girly color. He then looked down at his own outfit – white sneakers, white sweats, a green and white checkered shirt and a white bandanna. 

"The pot calling the kettle black – or pink as it were." He murmured to himself allowing himself a small grin at the pun, and the pink ranger. Pink suited her, she was just too darn cute! His attention was drawn back to the scroll tied to his locker. Tommy grabbed it and tore the ribbon off, rolling it open. He scanned the contents, eyes widening in horror, the emotion quickly turning to utter fury. 

And through the school the phrase "HE DID WHAT?!" echoed off the walls.

* * *

Kimberly raised an eyebrow at Tommy. He had seemed distracted since right after first period – it was now after school and they had met for smoothies at the youth center. She had noticed him on more than one occasion today staring at her with a guilty look in his eyes. That look was making her very uneasy. Could he have possibly found someone else? Another girl had caught his attention? She felt a bubble of apprehension in her stomach. 

"Tommy? Is something wrong?" She finally asked, pressing her hand against his arm. He jumped at the contact and looked over at her, as though he hadn't known she was even there. The boy covered her hand with his, unconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She felt her cheeks redden, surprised by the affection and protectiveness burning in his warm brown eyes 

"Tommy?" She asked again, voice coming out softer than intended. However, before she got a response the white ranger looked at his watch and let out a yelp of surprise. He shot out of his chair and ran out of the youth center. Kim's brows furrowed in thought, the creases in her forehead deepening as her communicator beeped. She looked around before answering. 

"Kimberly. We received notice that Tommy just morphed.. since you are the closest, you should check out what's going on." 

"I'm on it Zordon." She replied tensely, standing up and walking out of the youth center. She saw a flash of white as Tommy ran towards the park. The girl quickly followed – not having enough time or privacy to morph as they ran to the lake. She recognized the spot of their first kiss. She gasped in surprise as she noted a dimensional warp appear. The white ranger had paused before it before running in. Without a second thought, the girl followed him in.

* * *

The dimension warp had put him in a place that reminded him of the Coliseum. It was a huge stadium made of mossy crumbling stones. The sky was a dark yellow with swirls of blue clouds rolling by. He found himself at the bottom, a very grassy peaceful field. He frowned, pulling out the note and eyeing it. He wondered whether or not he should have informed Zordon of his plans, or perhaps called for backup. No… Zedd had been _watching Kim shower._ This was _personal._ The white ranger heard a gasp of surprise behind him, seeing Kim looking around them in wonder. 

"Kim?!" He shouted, glaring at her, not that she could see it through his helmet. 

"What is this place?" She asked, wandering over to the nearest stone benches, still looking around curiously. 

"Ah, so you came." They both heard overhead. Kim threw her hands on guard. 

"Rita!" 

"Don't worry Pinky. I'm after bigger fish." Rita eyed the white ranger, "much bigger fish." 

"If you think I'm turning evi-" 

"Not you, you blithering fool." She snapped in annoyance as she settled next to Kimberly, sitting down as though waiting for a show to begin. Kimberly and Tommy eyed her in utter confusion. Rita eyed her nails. Kimberly gave Tommy a look and shrugged, sitting down next to Rita – not a little nervous. 

Tommy's eyes were drawn to another portal that appeared, Zedd stepping out. 

"Rita what the devil did you want me to… POWER RANGERS!" The evil man shouted, pointing at Tommy in shock. 

"I brought you a present." Rita said, and Kimberly couldn't tell if that statement was directed at Tommy or at Zedd. The evil woman's eyes had still been locked on the white ranger. 

"Enough of this chitchat. I shall defeat you!" Zedd cried out, glaring as the white ranger threw his hands on guard. The two began to fight.

* * *

An hour had passed and the two men were still fighting. Kim had relaxed greatly considering Rita hadn't tried anything. She seemed to be enjoying the two men trying to kick each other's asses. Just then Tommy did a spinning back kick, hammer fist backhand mix, landing an awesome hit on Zedd's chest shoving him back. 

"Nice shot." Rita Repulsa murmured, elbows resting on her knees, chin resting in her hands. Kim mimicked her posture, scowling at the two men who were taunting eachother. 

"You know… men are really stupid." She grumbled almost to herself. 

"Can't say I don't agree with you Pinky." Rita returned quietly, "every once and a while you gotta show them whose really in control. 'Cause it sure as hell ain't them." 

"Seriously. And they're such babies even when trying to act so macho and tough. You should have seen Tommy when he got a cold last week, he gets a stuffy nose and suddenly he's on his death bed writing out a will." 

"Zedd's even worse." Rita confided, raising an eyebrow as Zedd threw a particularly cruel taunt at Tommy. She could almost see the anger rolling off of the white ranger as he shouted. 

"THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO WATCH KIMBERLY TAKE A SHOWER IS ME!" 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kimberly shrieked, face turning red with anger and embarrassment. Both men got identical looks of "oh shit I'm gonna die" on their faces as Kimberly held out her morpher, changing into the Pink Ranger and stormed out onto the field. The ranger pointed an accusing finger at Zedd. 

"You little lecherous bastard!" She shrieked, voice shaking in fury, "how dare you spy on me when I'm showering! It's enough to make one sick!" Her finger swung around point to Tommy. 

"And you you jerk! How dare you assume I'd let you watch me shower! If you think for one moment that I'd ever do that at this point in our relationship, you've got another thing coming!" 

"It's not like that spandex leaves anything to the imagination." Zedd grumbled. 

"You know he's kinda right.." Tommy added, eyes trailing over the girl's form. 

Unfortunately for both of them, the enraged ranger had heard. Both men were soon subjected to wrathful pink righteous fury – they didn't even see her vicious attack coming until it was too late and both were unconscious. 

Rita stood up, wiping her hands off as she walked over and nudged Zedd with her foot. She thought he had learned his lesson about spying on girls. 

"I assume you're taking the trash home?" Kimberly asked sourly. Rita shrugged. 

"Yeah, I think you and I have done enough damage today. Go Girl Power and all that rot." 

"Right. See you on the battle field next time." Pink Ranger told the devious Mistress of Evil. She hauled the limp form of the white ranger over a shoulder and disappeared in a burst of pink and white light.

* * *

She had appeared in the command center, tossing Tommy none too gently onto the floor, ignoring Alpha 5's "Ai yi yi" as she took off her helmet and glared up at Zordon. 

"You will block off all showers from prying eyes – especially mine." She told him curtly as she disappeared. Zordon eyed Tommy's prone form and frowned. 

"Damn. I guess she found out."

* * *

Hehehe! Review please? 


End file.
